As known, treadmills are nowadays one of the most common exercise machines which can be employed by users for physical activities, e.g. running, walking and thrusting exercises, for training and for physical rehabilitation.
The technological development of treadmills aims at modifying and perfecting such exercise machines so that they can also and especially be used for more and more mutually diverse thrusting exercises, in addition to running or walking.
Furthermore, the need is strongly felt, even for the purposes of reducing times and costs, in particular for the user, to provide a treadmill on which a user can carry out and differentiate the physical exercises by always using the same exercise machine or at least by using it as much as possible.